Finn's Outlast
by septic eye123
Summary: After a bet made with Marshall Lee, Finn travels to the long abandoned Mount Massive Asylum. Little does he know this will be the most terrifying night of his life. My first fic and it will be BIG! Rated T for later chapters. Also Fionna and Flame Princess are dating, dont ask why, I just think they belong together. Also, feel free to review :)
1. Arrival

Creepy

Thats the first thing Finn thought as he saw Mount Massive Asylum for the first time. A huge stone hospital on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere, the place has been abandoned for a thousand years. The sky was dark and Finn could tell it was about to rain. And on top of that, he had to spend one night here, because of a stupid bet he made with Marshall Lee The Vampire King.

The vampire told him stories of how the people there were turned into horrible monsters and that the doctors were insane and would cut off your limbs with giant saws. But Finn didn't believe him, he thought it was nonsense and said he was just making it up to scare him.

So the king bet that Finn couldn't last ONE night in the asylum, and Finn accepted the bet, much to the displeasure of his friends. They were all very worried that bad things would happen, but he assured them that he would be all right. The drive to the asylum was a long one, when Finn left it was the afternoon, but by the time he got there it was already night.  
>Finn wasn't wearing his usual atire, this time he wore a black tee shirt and light brown jacket, he had blue jeans and black shoes. Finn wasn't wearing his hat either, exposing his shoulder length messy blonde hair.<p>

Finn also brought a recorder so he could record about what's happening. Finn exited his jeep and shut the door. Just looking at the place sent chills down the heroes spine, and he knew that the stay here won't be pleasant

What he DIDN'T know was that PB placed a microscoptic camera on him before he left, because she wanted to make sure that he would be safe

PB and PG were finishing setting up the cam and it would be running any minute now.

Also joining them were Marciline and Marshall Lee, who wanted to see if Finn was brave enough to spend the night.  
>Jake and Cake joined for that reason too, and even brought some popcorn. Fionna was there because she had no choice but to come, and the only reason she stayed was because Flame Princess joined her, wanting to spend some time with her after being away for so long.<p>

"Alright everybody the camera should activate any second now!" PB said as she began to take her seat along side PG. And a few seconds later the camera finally activated and the first thing it showed was Finn just exiting his Jeep.

"I cant BELIEVE that he's actually doing this" Fionna said with an angry tone in her voice. She was not pleased at ALL when Finn accepted the bet. She had read all about Mount Massive and she really didn't want him to go. But she got even angrier when he left before she could say anything! Flame Princess reassured her that anything bad that could have been in the building would have most likely been dead by now. This calmed Fionna down a bit. But she was still angry at Finn and when he gets back she wont let him hear the end of it.

Jake wasn't as upset as Fionna was, but he was still worried for his bro, all the things that Marshall had said about Mount Massive made Jake even more of a scardy cat than he already was. But Finn assured him that he was just making that stuff up just to mess with his head.  
>Cake just came because Jake brought popcorn.<p>

Marshall Lee was actually surprised when Finn accepted the bet. The stories of Mount Massive have been able to terrify people for as long as he could remember, but Finn wasn't even FAZED and just brushed it off as nonsense and more than happily accepted the dare. Marshall was impressed with Finn's bravery, but he knew that would change the minute he stepped in the asylum, and the chance to see Finn cry like a little baby on camera was just an offer he could not refuse.

When Marciline heard that Finn was going to Mount Massive, she just HAD to see this. She had always heard of Mount Massive and figured it would be untouched. Nobody, not even HERSELF had ever dared to go near it. But when she heard that Finn was going to spend the night there, her mind EXPLODED. I mean, she always knew that Finn was brave, him being a hero and all, but THIS was just INSANE!

PB was the most worried out of them all. She had heard the stories of Mount Massive and never would have DARED going there, and began to panic whenever anyone brought it up. But when Finn just decided to go and spend the night like it was no big deal, it nearly gave her a HEART ATTACK! Which is EXACTLY why she put the camera on him in the first place, to make sure that he would be OK during his stay. Even though he said countless times that he would be alright and that nothing bad would happen, she still worried about his safety. And it didn't really help when Finn said he wasn't going to bring any weapons, just to assure that nothing bad would happen.

Flame Princess wasn't really upset, but she was certainly worried for Finn's safety. The first time Flame Princess ever heard of Mount Massive Asylum was just barely 10 minutes ago when Fionna told her that Finn was going to spend the night there. Judging by the look on Fionna's face, it was probably a pretty bad place. When she also heard that they were going to watch him via video camera, she knew she had to watch it, mostly because she wanted to spend time with Fionna, who she was away from for 9 long months due to political problem's in the Fire Kingdom. And she decided to temporarily hand the crown to Cinnamon Bun, her loyal knight, just so she could see her again. Fionna was OVERJOYED when she saw Flame Princess again, and she gave what was probably the biggest hug that she could ever receive from another living being. But the happiness was cut short when se noticed that everyone was all worried and panicking. Flame Princess asked what was going on, so Fionna told her everything, and by the time she was done explaining, Finn was getting ready to leave. Flame Princess would have been upset, but she knew that Finn could take care of himself, even without weapons, he could kick a monsers butt faster than it could say "ow". She reminded Fionna of this and it made her feel better, earning another hug from the human girl.  
>Now everyone was sitting in their chairs, watching the giant screen as Finn slowly made his way toward the gate.<br>Before Finn proceeded to enter Mount Massive, He took out his recorder and started to speak

"I start feeling sick just looking at this place. Mount Massive Asylum, shut down amid Scandal and Government Secrecy in 1971, reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems in 2009, and closed for the final time in 2014 for reasons unknown. Any sort of reception cut off abruptly a mile out, more like a jammer than lost signal, leaving me unable to contact my friends."  
>The last part of Finn's message made everyone a little worried, but they figured that because the place was abandoned, nothing bad was going to happen, just like Finn had told everyone.<p>

Little did everyone know, this was going to be the most terrifying night in existence.

(Alright im done with this chapter for now and in case your wondering, yes i will explain Fionna and Flame Princesses relationship in later chapters, but for now enjoy!)


	2. Inside

# Welcome to Writer! #  
>As Finn walked through the gate, he began to notice just how huge Mount Massive actually was.<p>It was at least several stories high and it was as long as a football field. The others back at the Candy Kingdom also marveled at its impressive height. A structure like THIS had to at least take several years to build.<p>

As Finn got closer to the building, he had a sick feeling in his stomach that got stronger and stronger as he got closer and closer, and by the time he was at the door, he was just about ready to puke. But Finn held on, and slowly reached his shaky hand for the door knob. Everyone held their breath as Finn turned the door knob, expecting some kind of demon monster to pop out.

But nothing happened.

Because the door was locked.

Everyone (but Marshall) sighed in relief. Maybe Finn wouldn't have to spend the night there after all!

But the happiness was cut short when Finn looked to his left and noticed something. The inner gate

It had a hole in it.

Smiling, Finn ran over to the gate, and, to his luck, it was just big enough for him to fit in.

Everyone got nervous again as Finn made his way to the side door. To his displeasure, it was locked too.

Finn groaned, until he turned and saw a mini construction sight on the side of the building that lead up to a window.

And to his joy, it was open.

Finn ran to the site and climbed the rusty ladder, hoping that it wouldn't break. Thankfully, it didn't, and Finn continued to make his way up towards the window. As Finn finally reached the window, he looked back at the gate and noticed something unusual.

The gate was closed, even though it was wide open when he arrived, and he most CERTAINLY didn't hear them close.

Finn was a little bit freaked out, but he shook the feeling off as he turned to look at the room in front of him. It was pitch black, and oddly ominous and forboading. The sick feeling in Finn's stomach came back and every instinct in his body told him to get as far away from here as possible.

Everyone could tell that Finn was obviously starting to have second thoughts, and they didn't blame him, the place was freaking TERRIFYING, and they all understood if Finn decided to leave.

Everyone that is, except Marshall.

He had the most smug grin on his face. He fully expected Finn to run away like a little baby and drive away. And when he would get back, he wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

But, instead of running away, like Marshall had expected him too, he instead ignored his instincts and jumped right through the window, and landed in the middle of a room.

Everyone, including Marshall, was caught off guard when this happened.

Suddenly, a part of Marshall felt JEALOUS, he, Marshall Lee The Vampire King, would have never even dared to THINK about going to Mount Massive Asylum, but here Finn was, jumping in through the window like it was no big deal! Finn looked around and he couldn't see a thing, he was as blind as a bat. But thanks to PB's camera, the others could see the room through night vision.

It appeared to be an office, there were file cabinets open and papers everywhere. A desk was flipped over and the computer was broken. The walls had holes in them and a lamp was broken on the floor.

Yeah, the room definitely spelled abandoned

The floor creaked with every step Finn took and eventually, he found the door and turned the knob. Thankfully, this one opened and Finn was brought into a hallway.

Both ways were blocked by all sorts of rubble, and there was a door that was just barely open in front of him.

What weirded Finn out though, was the fact that the lights were on.

Finn was led to believe that Mount Massive had been abandoned for a thousand years, so why were the lights on?

They couldn't have been on the whole thousand years, because the light bulbs would have surly burned out a long time ago.

Finn also noted on just how well the place was intact, minus the all sorts of things scattered everywhere. Finn was beginning to question if Mount Massive was REALLY abandoned.

But he didn't have time to question it as he walked into the next room.

It was a comfortable looking room. There were chairs that stood in front of a fire place. There was a desk with a computer on it. There were a couple of paintings hanging on the wall. The floor was carpeted to top it all off.

Finn continued to look around and spotted something on the table in front of the chairs, a file. When Finn was just about to pick ìt up, he heard a LOUD screeching noise that made him, and everyone else, jump.

Finn looked around too see what it was, then he found out that it was just the T.V., which had just sprung to life for no reason whatsoever.

After THAT little scare, Finn picked up the file and read it aloud:

MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS PROJECT WALRIDER SUBJECT: Billy

Patient claims to have progressed to self - directed lucid dream states. MORPHOGENIC ENGINE activity observed at unprecedented scale. Continuing stage 4 hormone schedule.

DIAGNOSTICS:  
>Spirometry revealed no bronchial accumulation<p>

Hematocrit Centrifuge again failed to separate erythrocytes. Highly Worrisome.

MRI revealed arithmetic REM/NREM cycle. Laughter in NREM state.

Finn didn't even know what most of those words MEANT, but he assumed that it was something bad. Putting the file in his jacket for later use, he exited the room and shut the door.

As Finn walked down the hallway, he noticed that something was on the wall. Upon closer inspection, Finn's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Blood.

And from the looks of it, it was still fresh.

OK, this most definitely was NOT a good sign.

But before Finn could investigate any further, he heard a door slam.

Finn immediately looked and saw that the bathroom door was closed, even though it wasn't before. Finn ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked

Finn was starting to get a little freaked out, but he tried to remain calm as he entered the next room.

It was an ordinary looking kitchen, minus the half broken table, which had blood on it, and an open airduct, which also had blood on it.

Without thinking twice, Finn got on the table and jumped off it and climbed into the airduct.

As Finn crawled through the airduct, he heard some noises coming from below him, so he checked the duct window to see what was happening, and what he saw made everyone's heart skip a beat.

It was a person

And judging from his clothes, he was a patient.

Finn only saw him for a few seconds before he shut the door behind him.

Finn couldn't belive what he just saw, does this mean that he wasn't the only one here? Are there more of them? Are they friendly? Are the hostile?

Finn had a million questions running through his mind, but the only thing he was focused on was getting out of the airduct.

The others back at the Candy Kingdom where just as lost as he was. They didn't know WHAT to think OR do.

They couldn't drive there because the only means of transportation was Finn's Jeep.

Flame Princess couldn't fly there because of her relinquishing her crown to Cinnamon Bun. Which granted all Fire Elementals that ability.

Lady and Lord were busy on an unknown location and wouldn't be back for another month. And they had no way to contact them.

And overall, they were all too SCARED to go there.

So, all they could do was sit, watch, and hope that Finn would be okay.

As Finn finally exited the airduct, he landed in another hallway, and in front of him were giant windows, and Finn could see the first floor.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw another door that was barley open. curious, he approached the door and pushed it wih his hand.

He screamed.

At the other side of the door...

Was a decapitated corpse...hanging by its leg.

Finn was starting to freak out.

But not because of the decapitated corpse

It was the fact that the corpse was HUMAN!

The others were freaking out just as much as he was. Especially Fionna, who was just on the verge of puking when she saw the corpse.

After seeing this, Finn wanted to leave, he just wanted to get as far away from here as possible and never come back. But his curiosity got the better of him as he walked inside.

The room was pitch black, but again, thanks to the camera, the others could see through the night vision.

And what they saw made them feel sick.

The floor was covered in blood, there were more headless hanging bodies, and the shelves were filled with those heads.

They were thankful that Finn couldn't see this, he was always sensitive about the fact that he was one of the 2 humans left in the world, and would go into a sad and depressed state whenever someone brought it up. So seeing this would definitely mess him up.

As Finn walked through the room, he noticed a shadow illuminated by the blinds.

It was another human corpse, but this one was impaled.

Finn felt sorry for the poor human, and wished that he could've helped him.

But as Finn turned, he started to hear pained gasping coming from behind him, and when he turned, he saw that it was coming from the impaled human.

He was still alive!

Not knowing what to do, Finn slowly walked toward the dying human, then, he began to speak.

"They killed us...They got out...The Variants..."

Finn wanted to ask what the heck a "Variant" was, but he didn't want to interrupt him, so he let him continue.

"Y-You cant fight them...You have to h-hide...

Finn couldn't agree more.

"Can unlock the main doors t-through security c-control..."

Finn's eyes widened when he heard this. He could get out of here! But there was one problem.

He didn't know where Security Control was.

"Y-You have t-to get out o-of this t-terrible place"

Finn wanted to help the poor man, but he didn't know HOW. But he couldn't just let him DIE, especially not like this.

"WAIT!, let me help you!" Finn said, not willing to let a fellow human die.

"Y-You...cant"

"Yes I can!, I just have t-"

"NO!" The man yelled, making Finn jump.

"I-Its too late for me...y-you have to get out of h-here...before THEY catch you... P-Please...your the only chance w-we have."

Tears started rolling down the dying mans eye's, and Finn could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Y-Your the o-only one who can stop t-this...P-Please..."

And with that, the human died.

It took all off Finn's self control to not break down crying right then and there.

Finn had said so himself that the only thing that could make him cry were if people died, like when his Mom and Dad passed away, or when he thought Jake died on that train on his birthday. And those memories were painful.

But THIS, this was just UNBEARABLE.

He had never seen a human die before, and after witnessing it for the first time, he felt like that he had just been stabbed in the heart.

Multiple times.

The only other person that was just as upset as he was, was Fionna.

Being human herself, this was both painful and upsetting to watch, and she was on the verge of breaking down too. But she barely managed to hold it back.

Everyone else however, didn't know HOW to react, THEY weren't human, so they weren't as upset. But they knew that Finn was going through alot of pain right now, so the least they could do was feel sorry for the poor boy.

After mourning the loss of the fellow human, Finn left the room and slowly shut the door.

"Goodbye my friend...I hope your in a better place now" Finn said, holding back tears.

Fionna tried holding back too, but a single tear managed to escape, and slowly slid down her cheek as a result.

As Finn finally managed to calm down, he made a new objective.

Get. Out.

Before the human died, he said that Finn would be able to unlock the main doors through Security Control. But he didn't know where it was.

Or where to look.

But he didn't care, he didn't care if it took him minutes, hours, or DAYS even.

He was going to escape Mount Massive Asylum.

(And so ends chapter 2, I tried making this one as long and detailed as I could, and I added some emotion to it. I promise I'll try to make future chapters more like this. Also if any of you have any suggestions on how I can make the story better, please let me know, I'm still knew at this and I would really like some tips!)


	3. The Variants

All this time, Finn thought that he and Fionna were the only humans left in the world. Finn thought that would never change because of Fionna being with Flame Princess (he found THAT out the hard way.)

But then he found the dying human in the room, and after witnessing his death, one question rolled in Finn's mind.

Are there more?

The one question that he wanted the answer to for so many years could finally be answered. But Finn didn't get his hopes up yet, because for all he knows, the "Variants" could have gotten to them first. But that raised the question, who were the Variants? Then Finn thought back to when he saw the patient through the airduct, was that a Variant? If so, what did the humans do that made them want to kill them? But Finn was brought out of his thoughts as he bumped into some more rubble. Finn saw a gap that looked big enough for him to fit in. So he squeezed in and began to crawl through. But, without warning, Finn heard a gruff voice coming from his right.

"Little pig"

Startled, Finn turned and saw a large and bloated mutant looking, what Finn assumed to be a Variant, man. Panicking, Finn tried to run, but a huge pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up behind the window.

Everyone was panicking just as much as he was, they were all worried that the mutant was going to hurt Finn, or worse, kill him.

Finn was struggling to get out of the Variants grip, but it was to strong. Finn was worried about what he was going to do with him. Suddenly, the Variant threw Finn through the window and he landed on the ground. Hard.

Finn groaned in pain as he looked up and saw that the Variant wasn't there anymore. Then, he heard footsteps and, for a second, thought that it was the Variant coming to finish him off. Then Finn turned and saw something he couldn't believe.

Another Human.

But this one was much older, probably in his late 60's, and he was wearing a black silk robe with some designs on it.

"Who are you then?"

Finn wanted to answer, but he was in too much pain from the fall to even speak.

"I see. Merciful god you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life son, you have a calling."

Finn then blacked out for a few minutes, before waking up again. Finn saw that the priest was gone. Finn slowly got to his feet, and realized that he was now on the first floor.

"If that old man is still alive, that means...there could still be more humans alive too!" Finn said to himself, happy that there was still hope that at least SOME humans managed to survive the Variants killing spree.

The others could tell that Finn was happy, and they were happy for him, and they hoped that Finn would be able to find more humans.

Fionna was just as happy as Finn was, and Flame Princess could tell. Like Finn, she was always so sensitive when it came to humans, and would always try to change the subject whenever it was brought up. And whenever it WAS brought up, Fionna would go into a depressed state for the rest of the day, with Flame Princess doing whatever she could to make her feel better.

After realizing that there could still be humans left, Finn turned and saw the front door that he tried to open earlier, seeing that he could escape, Finn ran to the door and turned the knob.

Locked

Finn couldn't believe it, he didn't WANT to believe it. He HAD to get out of here. Finn tried everything, punching, kicking, even throwing his whole BODY to the door, it was hopeless, it wouldn't budge.

"God DAMM IT!" Finn yelled as he kicked the door one last time, putting his hand on his head and pushing his hair back, trying to figure out what to do next.

The others had their mouths open, they couldn't believe that Finn just SWORE! Finn had never said a bad word a day in his life (except for that one time on the train on his birthday, but only Jake knew that.) So this was new to (almost) all of them! But then again, if either of hem were trapped in Mount Massive Asylum with mutants in it, and no way out, they probably would have swore too.

Finn was still trying to figure out what to do now. But then he remembered.

"Security Control" Finn said to himself. The dying human said that Finn could unlock the main doors through Security Control, all Finn had to do was find it and he would be free!

So Finn started to look but was stopped immediately when he stepped on something...

Squishy?

Confused, Finn looked down and saw what he had stepped on.

Intestines, from another human corpse.

Finn gagged, and nearly puked, but barely held it back.

Fionna however, was not so lucky. She quickly ran for the nearest trash can and began to puke, with Flame Princess by her side.

After THAT little gross out, Finn turned to his right and saw a computer room, and a door that lead to another hallway. Hoping that the Security Control was in that hallway, Finn ran across the computer room and was just about to exit when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Breathing.

Scared, Finn peeked around the corner ad looked to his left, and what he saw made him jump.

It was another Variant, in a wheelchair, at the end of the hallway.

Scared out of his wits, Finn decided that it was best to SLOWLY walk across the hall, and to try and not startle him.

Finn slowly walked across the hallway, getting closer to the disabled Variant with each step he took, and his heart beating faster as he got closer. Finally, Finn approached the Variant with GREAT fear, and Finn could SWEAR that he could hear his heart basically RACING as Finn stood in front of him.

But the Variant didn't respond, he was just looking down at his legs. Finn snapped his fingers at the Variant, but he still wasn't responding. Finn let out a huge sigh of relief when he realized that the Variant wasn't going to attack him.

The others were relived too, especially Fionna, who, at this point was the most worried for Finn's safety after seeing the corpse with its intestines on the floor. Just thinking about it made Fionna want to puke again. Flame Princess was worried too, showing great concern for the safety of her ex. She wished that she could just fly over there and get Finn herself. She was starting to regret relinquishing her crown to CB, but then remembered why she did it in the first place: Fionna.

Finn saw another door and slowly slid it open and he saw 3 more Variants inside, but they didn't try to kill Finn either, which made Finn relived as he walked into the room. The one on the coffee table looked the most human, he was bald and probably in his 30's and was just sitting there, staring at the blood splattered T.V, which just showed static. Finn walked in front of him, and he didn't react the slightest. Clearly, he was insane. The 2nd one was sitting sideways on a chair, but he looked less human. His skin was grey, his eyes were white and without pupils, and he had exposed flesh all over his had and his arms. He too did not react when Finn walked in front of him. The 3rd one was sitting on the couch, his head on his folded arms, like he was crying, and Finn couldn't tell what he looked like, but he had exposed fles on the top of his head, so it was probably best that he shouldn't know.

Finn looked and saw a door barricaded by some wood and he saw that he could crawl under it, so he did. Finn saw yet another room right in front of him and proceeded to walk in. It was a simple little office with a desk and a computer, and Finn saw yet another dead human, with his head ON his body, and the pain in Finn's heart grew the second he saw the body, but it also creeped Finn out a little, because his eyes were open. But then Finn saw something on the mans coat, a Security Card. Thinking that it would be important, Finn walked over to the dead body and pulled it off. Just as Finn was about to leave, something in his gut told him that he needed to do something first. Walking back to the dead human, Finn slowly put his hand over the corpses eyes and, slowly, closed them. Finn tried to hold back his tears, but a single drop managed to get loose as it traveled down his cheek, and everyone saw the tear hit the foor with a simple "plop".

Finn mourned for a few seconds, then finally turned and exited the room and shut the door behind him.

Finn crouched and reentered the room he was in before and proceeded towards the other door.

As Finn walked down the hallway, he was about to walk past the disabled Variant when, without warning, he jumped out of his chair and knocked Finn to the ground, which caused everyone to yell in surprise the moment it happened.

"GET THEM OUT! PLEASE! THE DOCTER IS DEAD! RIP THEM CLEAN! YOU HAVE TO HELP MEEEE!" The Variant yelled as he tried to hold Finn down. Finn however, with all his might, kicked the Variant off with his feet. Finn managed to get up, and everyone calmed down he he did. Finn looked down at the Variant, who was violently kicking his feet, obviously trying to get back up. Finn then proceeded to run down the hall, through the computer room, and back to the main entrance. Trying to catch his breath, Finn saw another door way at the end of the room. He didn't wan to, he just wanted to rest, but he had to push forward, so he walked down to the door way and turned to his right and saw yet another hallway. Praying that the Security Control was in this hallway, Finn walked down until a certain room caught his attention.

The Bathroom

But it wasn't becuse he had to go, it was because one of the stalls had a large amount of blood coming from it. Terrified, Finn slowly opened the stall door and saw yet another human corpse, on the toilet. Finn put his hand over his mouth as soon as he saw the corpse. But then he looked up, and saw the word "witness" written in blood on the wall behind him.

Witness

Witness to what? Finn didn't know, neither did anybody else.

Getting out as quickly as possible, Finn continued to walk down the hallway until he finally found the room he was looking for. Right there, on the door, in big bold letters.

SECURITY CONTROL

"Thank Glob" Finn said as he reached for the door handle.

Locked

Finn was just about ready to kill somebody, all of this for NOTHING! Then Finn looked down and saw a scanner, then he remembered.

Security Card

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled the Security Card out and put it in front of the scanner, then he heard a "beep" and Finn SWORE he heard a heavenly choir when the door opened. Finn saw a giant computer base and ran to it.

What everyone didn't know however, was that Finn was secretly a computer GENUIS, and were very surprised when Finn was able to access the Main Doors in a few seconds. But, just as Finn was about to activate the doors, Finn suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him from behind, which made everybody gasp in surprise. Finn tried to struggle, but then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck as he was finally let go, Finn wanted to fight back, but right now he was struggling to stand, and the computer base was the only thing supporting him righ now.

"I'm sorry my son" said a familiar voice "I didn't want to have to do this to you" The person held a needle in his hand. "But you cant leave, not yet." The man spun Finn around, and Finn saw that it was the old man from earlier. "There is so much yet for you to witness." The old man let Finn go and he dropped and continued to gain support from the computer base, making everyone worried about what was happening to Finn.

"Will you see it? Can you?"

Finn looked at the computer monitor and saw 2 soldiers entering the building,

"Our lord the Wallrider, tearing his truth into unbelievers"

The first soilder was lifted from the ground be his foot and was ripped in half, gaining wide eyes from EVERYONE.

"The only way out of this place is the truth. Accept the gospel, and all doors will open before you" the old man said as the 2nd soilder tried running away, but was dragged by his feet by the unseen source into the darkness. Then the screen turned to static.

Finn wanted to question it but whatever he was injected with was kicking in fast. Suddenly, Finn felt no more strength in his body and collapsed.

The last thing he saw was the priest walking towards him.

Then Finn blacked out.

(Chapter 3 is done!, I tried to add more detail this time after reading a review of the last chapter, so I hope I did good!)


	4. Dr Trager

# Dr. Trager #  
>Finn had begun to wake up, it has been an hour since he was injected, and when he finally came to, he found himself in a padded cell. Finn got to his feet and looked around, there were several unreadable phrases written on the wall in blood. But Finn made out one phrase that was written by the steel door.<p>Rest In Piece<p>

Finn didn't know what it meant, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to get out of Mount Massive Asylum, which he might have been able to do if the priest hadn't injected him and put him Glob knows where.

Finn heard a sudden noise come from the door, he turned to look and found that his door had been opened, he doesn't know who but Finn didn't question it as he walked out the cell.

Finn looked and saw that he was in a cell block, there were several patients on the first level, and he didn't know WHO was with him on this level.

But before Finn could question his whereabouts, another patient, who was on the same floor with him, had begun to freak out.

"GET BACK! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! AHHH! AHHHHHH!"

Finn looked, stunned and surprised, as the patient ran away from the cell and into the hallway. Finn didn't let it bother him, true he did feel sorry for the poor patients trapped within Mount Massive Asylum, but he needed to escape, even if it meant having to kill others...

Finn was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a hand smash through the window of one of the doors, Finn looked and saw the twisted appearance of another patient, it was too horrible to put into words, lets just say that Finn won't be sleeping well tonight, or ANY night for that matter.

Suddenly, Finn heard a voice.

" Who is this?"

Finn turned and looked at two twin patients in a cell block to his right, the only thing off about them were their rather large jaws, and the fact that they were naked.

"Maybe Father Martins boy" The second one said. "Mabye" The first one said

Father Martin? Finn thought about the old man, was he Father Martin? It was most likely that he was.

"I would like to kill him" The second one said

Finn's eyes widened

"As would I" The first one said

The others were starting to get worried.

"Father Martin asked us not to" The second one said

Everyone sighed

"It would be impolite" The first one said "Not here"  
>"We give him a running start?"<br>"There's an idea"  
>"And when we kill him, we kill him slow"<br>"Such patience"  
>"I want his tongue and liver"<br>"They are yours"

Finn just stared at them, BEYOND freaked out at this point, and had slowly backed away and jolted down the stairs. Finn was on the first floor now, and didn't even notice the man standing by the pillar, so when he spoke it made him jump a little.

"You look like you've seen a ghost"

Finn didn't respond to him, he was too busy thinking to himself to pay attention to him. Finn started to check the doors, it was better than just standing and doing nothing, like the patient's were doing. It was pretty much the same as before.

Locked.

What is it with the locked doors in this place? Finn began to check another door, locked of course, but when he looked up he saw a face stare at him through the window.

Everyone yelled in surprise.

Finn looked at him more closely, and saw that his ENTIRE face hade been plastered over, the only things sticking out were his teeth, which had formed a circle.

Finn tried not to let it bother him as he checked the next door, thankfully, this one opened and Finn saw a hole in the wall, which pleased Finn immensely. Finn managed to squeeze through the hole and saw and airduct and, like before, Finn had climbed up into it.

After climbing through the vent, Finn found himself in another hallway, which was only lighted by a few flickering lights. Wanting to get out as soon as possible, Finn had started to walk down the hallway, when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

Scared, Finn slowly turned around, and saw that it was the twin patients from earlier, except they were carrying something.

Machetes.

Finn didn't know how they got the Machetes, or how the got OUT for that matter, but right now, only one thing ran in Finn's mind.

RUN

Finn began to run down the hall, and he could hear footsteps gaining up on him, which only made him run faster.

The others were gripping onto there seats, hoping that Finn would be fast enough to outrun the cannibals.

After about a minute of running, Finn saw a door blocking his path and PUNCHED it open, and quickly shut it behind him.

Finn found himself in a room and was struggling to catch his breath, then he realized that there were no other doors to open.

He was trapped in here.

"Who's down there?" a voice said

Finn turned and saw that it was coming from the other side of the room.

"Your not one of them are you? quick, get in the dumb waiter if you want to live!" The voice said as a dumb waiter came down.

"Finally something good happens!" Finn said to himself as he climbed in the dumb waiter.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the twin patients entered.

"NO! HE'S ESCAPING!" The first one screamed. "GET HIM!" The second one yelled.

Frantically, Finn closed the dumb waiter gate JUST as the patients got to him, and banged on it as he was brought up by the dumb waiter.

Finn breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall, he had started to calm down, finally, he'll be out of harms way.

As he pulled up, he saw a twisted looking old man with tape covering his nose and broken glasses on his face, he wore surgical pants and an apron, his entire upper half was horribly scarred and disfigured.

Finn realized he had made a big mistake.

"You made the right choice here buddy" The doctor said casually

Before Finn knew it, he was on the ground, and in pain.

The others were freaking out, Fionna especially, she was worried that the old man was going to kill Finn.

"Hey, your that priests kid aren't you?, his "witness" or whatever. Hey, why dont we take a relaxing stroll? You look like you've been through alot." The doctor said as he lifted Finn up and into the wheelchair.

"Your heavier than you look, a little cardio wouldn't kill you." The docter had strapped Finn in the wheelchair and begun to take him somewhere.

Finn was still trying to process on what was happening right now, and he was also afraid of what the doctor was going to do to him.

Next thing Finn knew he was in a hallway, Finn turned to his right and saw a patient strapped to a bed, and he was screaming, despite him having no mouth.

"Shh! You weren't putting that tounge to any use anyway. Truth is, I was just tired of liking my own stamps"

Finn was brought into a dark room. "Here we are" the docter said as he turned on the lights.

It was a bathroom, and there was a steel table by the urinals, and upon closer inspection, Finn's eyes widened when he realized what was on the table.

Surgical Tool's

Finn started to panic.

"Now, just give me a second to wash up" the docter said as he began to wash his hands.

Finn couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to get out, so he began to struggle, but his bonds were to strong

"You know, I'm a bit worried about how much time you've been spending with Father Martin, I know... I hope you haven't been letting him confuse you with all his "holier-than-thou" bible thumping. No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might just be a little bit...crazy"

The doctor held a large knife dangerously close to Finn's neck.

The others could just watch helplessly.

"Its understandable, people get scared, they turn to God more than anything else, God died with the gold standard, we're on to a more concrete faith now." The docter was holding a knife close to Finn's fingers.

" You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no other way. Murder in it's simplest form, but what happens when all the money is gone?"

Finn was getting more and more terrified as the docter went back to put the knife down to chose a new tool.

"Well money becomes a matter of faith" the docter had walked to a urinal and grabbed a HUGE pair of scissors from it.

"And that's what I'm here for" The scissors made a "shing" sound when the doctor opened them, causing Finn to hyperventilate.

"To make you believe" The doctor lowered the scissors.

Finn was SCREAMING in pain

The others couldn't see what was happening, all they knew was that the doctor was doing SOMETHING to Finn, and whatever it was, it was causing him EXTREME pain.

"Are you paying attention?!" The doctor yelled, which caused him to slap Finn hard across the face, which made everyone flinch.

"Dont pass out on me yet, there's alot more for you to absorb" the doctor lowered the scissors again.

Finn continued to scream in pain, and again, the others couldn't see what was happening.

"There, better now right? You see what we achieved here? We made the consumer into the means of production. This thing is going to sell itself!" The doctor exited the room and shut the door behind him.

Finn looked down and continued to yell in pain, and the others could finally see what happened to their friend. And what they saw wasn't pretty.

Finn had lost 2 of his fingers.

PB and PG just stared, Marshall Lee and Marciline cringed, Jake and Cake covered their eyes, and Fionna, on the brink of tears, looked to Flame Princess for support. Flame Princess responded by giving Fionna a hug.

Finn had enough, no matter how much pain he was in, he had to get out, and, with all his strength, managed to break loose from the bonds.

Finn got to his feet, but wasn't like that for long, the pain was too excruciating, and he fell forward, and grabbed the sink for support.

Finn couldn't hold it back anymore.

He puked.

Finn couldn't help it, he put up with alot tonight, but THIS sent him over the edge.

Finally, Finn managed to stand on his own two feet again. Finn looked at the door, and the same 4 words repeated in his mind.

Escape Mount Massive Asylum.


	5. Escape

Finn was struggling to walk. The pain from the lose of his fingers was VERY excruciating, and he didn't have the strength to continue.

But he had to press on.

Using all te strength he could muster, Finn managed to get to the door, and opening it lightly, trying not to put to much pressure on his hand.

Finn finally got the door open, and found himself in a hospital wing. It looked pretty abandoned, there was blood on the walls, and trash all over the floor. And it was barley light. Save for the one or two light bulbs that illuminated the end of the room.

As for the guys back at the Candy Kingdom, they were STILL in shock from what just happened. Finn lost TWO of his fingers. And nobody knew how to grow limbs back, so Finn would have 8 fingers for the rest of his life.

Fionna cringed every time she saw Finn's missing fingers. She could tell that it must have been EXTREMELY painful, and it didn't really help that Finn lost them to giant rusty scissors either.

Finn began to walk down the seemingly abandoned hospital wing, and was about to walk through the double doors, when he heard heavy breathing.

Terrified, Finn turned his head, and saw a patient, horribly mutated to the point of being barely recognizable as a human. He was lying on a bed, and a strap held his head up.

Finn was to afraid to move, he didn't know if the patient was hostile or not.

The patient was mumbling something to himself, and Finn couldn't make out what he was saying.

Finn edged near the patient, hoping that the patient wont leap out and attack him.

As Finn got closer, the patient spoke louder and louder, and Finn could finally make out what he was saying.

"Nobody, nobody, NOBODY will escape...TRAAAGEEERRR!"

Finn was initially caught by surprise, but then he heard footsteps, Finn turned and saw the doctor from earlier.

And he was carrying the same scissors he used to cut his fingers off.

Fearing for his life, Finn immediately ran forward and busted open the door. As he ran, he heard screaming, followed by a stabbing sound. Then he heard the footsteps of the doctor again, but now HE was running too.

Finn didn't even look back, he just ran faster. Until eventually, he came across an elevator. Finn didn't hear footsteps following him anymore, so that was a relief. Finn pushed the button on the elevator. He walked in and rested on the side. He had finally began to calm down. Finn looked at his hands as the elevator started to descend. He would never forgive the doctor for taking away his fingers, but Finn tried to focus on the positives.

"It's better than losing an entire arm" Finn said to himself.

Everyone cringed when Finn said that.

Finn would never forget the day he lost his arm to his deadbeat father. He would never forgive HIM either, but not just for taking his arm away (which he later got back) but it was for abandoning him in the middle of woods, and never getting a good explanation on WHY. Finn knew that he would never see his father again, most likely due to him suffocating in the vacuum of space, but if he DID happen to show his face again, the first thing Finn would do is punch him right in the face.

Finn was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a creaking sound coming from below him. Finn looked down and saw the very man he thought he escaped from.

Trager.

"I'm not giving up on you yet!" The doctor yelled as he opened the elevator hatch. As soon as Trager got it open, he lunged at Finn with the giant scissors, but Finn managed to block in just a knick of time.

Everyone was gripping onto there seats, hoping that Finn wouldn't get hurt again.

Trager was edging his blade closer to Finn's neck, but Finn wouldn't have it, and, using all his strength, managed to kick the doctor out of the elevator. Trager tried to get back in the elevator, but he tripped, and the elevator was still going down, so he got caught in it. Finn watched as Trager screamed in pain and agony as the elevator slowly crushed him. Then the doctor stopped screaming, and his body laid lifeless in front of Finn. The elevator wasn't moving anymore.

Finn didn't feel any sort of sadness for the doctors death. This is the man who took fingers and tounges from other people, he deserved to die. Right now though, Finn was, worrying on how to get out of the elevator, the doctors body was blocking the exit, so he was stuck in the elevator.

Finn groaned as he leaned against the wall, then he looked up and saw a shaft on the roof. Wasting no time, Finn pulled the shaft door off and climbed up into it. Finn found himself on top of the elevator, and the floor he was coming down from was right above it. Finn walked over and climbed to the top of the floor, and while at it he also saw the bottom of of the doctors body.

Finn didn't even look twice at it, he just continued to walk down the long hallway. As Finn walked down the hallway, he began to hear...strange noises. It was quiet, and it sounded like it was whispering to him, but he couldn't make out what it was saying to him. But Finn managed to understand one word.

Wallrider.

Thankfully, the whispers stopped after that, but it made Finn curious, just what WAS the Wallrider? The patient's in Mount Massive speak of it as if it was a real being. Of course, Finn could easily dismiss it, considering that all the patient's here were clearly insane. But then again, Finn DID see something out of the corner of his eye a few minutes ago, mabye THAT was the alleged "Wallrider".

Or maybe this place was getting to him.

But before Finn could ponder any further, he heard loud footsteps coming from behind him, turning his head slightly, he saw two patients, and both of them had meat cleavers in their hands.

It only took Finn 2 seconds to realize who they were.

Finn started running as fast as he could run, and immediately the twins started running after him. Finn kept running, but the twins were slowly gaining up on him. Eventually, Finn found a large gap, and another hallway was on the other side. Not thinking twice, Finn jumped and grabbed the ledge, he couldn't pull himself up immediately, due to his hands still hurting from earlier.

The twins stopped dead in their tracks when they realized the gap, and they growled when they saw that Finn was on the other side.

The twins then proceeded to leave, much to Finn's delight, and he was about to climb up when he heard heavy breathing. Finn looked up, and immediately recognized who it was.

It was the large mutated patient who threw him through the window earlier.

The large patient only smirked, then he kicked Finn off the ledge.

Finn screamed the whole way down. Then he hit the elevator that was coming up.

Finn groaned in pain, he was pretty sure that he broke some ribs, but right now though, he wasn't focused on the pain in his ribs, he was focused on the pain in his left leg. Slowly lifting himself up, Finn saw that his leg went right through the wooden elevator, and when Finn pulled his leg out, a large piece of wood was jammed in his leg. Finn had continued to groan in pain as he reached for the piece of wood, and, using all his strength, managed to pull it out, which caused his friends to cringe.

They were both surprised and relived that Finn managed to survive the fall, that was at LEAST a 100 foot drop.

Finn managed to get himself back on his feet, but his left leg still hurt immensely. He tried to walk on it, but it was very painful, so Finn was left in a limping state until he could heal his wound. Finn rode the elevator until it came to the hallway that he wanted to get to in the first place. Then he got off quickly. Finn walked down the seemingly endless hallway, until he turned right, and saw a doorway, it was heavily padded with locks of course, but when Finn walked closer, he saw a familiar face.

It was Father Martin.

He was in another room, and Finn was wondering what he was doing there, but at that point, Father Martin began to speak.

"Thank God, you survived, I feared that secular manic would carve you up like the other's. Meet me outside, we're close now"

Before Finn could even speak to him, Father Martin was already gone. And that left Finn to question.

How was he going to get outside? Thats what he was trying to do in the first place, and so far he wasn't very successful.

But Finn realized that Father Martin could have the answers that he was looking for. Like how the humans managed to survive, or what exactly what this "Wallrider" was.

So, not wanting to waste anymore time, Finn had a new goal in mind.

Get outside, and find Father Martin. 


	6. Wait, What?

Finn was looking all over the place to find ONE door tat wasn't locked. But he never found one.

Finn was getting angrier each time he pulled on a locked door. It was pretty much a running gag now, except he wasn't laughing.

-Candy Kingdom-

Everyone was sitting impatiently, they were hoping that Finn would be able to get out of Mount Massive, before something bad would happen again. Finn had 2 major injuries so far, and nobody knew what was in store for them later. Fionna was getting increasingly worried for Finn. Flame Princess tried her best to make Fionna feel better, but her worries just wouldn't go away.

Suddenly, everyone heard a knock coming from the entrance door to the castle, which was weird, considering that they weren't expecting anybody.

Fionna went to go see who it was, and she was wondering who the heck would come by at this hour.

Before Fionna opened the door, she wanted to check to see who it was, for all she knew, it could be Ice King.

"Who is it?" Fionna asked

"Fionna? It's me!" Said a familiar female voice.

Oh no.

Why was she HERE?

Fionna didn't want to open the door, but she felt that she had to, so she, slowly but surely, opened the door.

Ad there she was

Elsa.

Fionna couldn't help but gawk at her, she thought that she would be over it by now, but clearly that wasn't the case. She was quite possibly the most beautiful 16 year old girl ever. With her platinum blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks, slender figure...

Fionna tried to get her mind out of the gutter, because right now she was wondering WHY she was here. She was most likely looking for Finn. The 2 had been dating for 3 weeks now, and they were practically inseparable. They spent almost every day together, and the only time they weren't was when Elsa had to go back to her castle. Finn was clearly happy with Elsa, and Fionna was happy for him. Ever since Finn and Fionna broke up, he wasn't always himself, but as soon as he and Elsa got together, he was back to his old self again.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked

"Well, I wanted to see Finn, but he wasn't at the Tree Fort, so I was wondering if he was here" Elsa said

"Wait, Finn didn't tell you?" Fionna asked, did Elsa even KNOW that Finn was at Mount Massive?

"Tell me what?" Elsa asked innocently

"Oh! Uh,nothing, forget I said anything!" Fionna stuttered

Elsa raised an eyebrow "Fionna, what's going on?"

Fionna couldn't put it off, Elsa had the right to know where Finn was.

"Elsa, follow me" Fionna said

Elsa followed Fionna into the Candy castle, and soon they were in the room where she and everyone else were at.

"What's everyone doing here" Elsa asked

Fionna pointed at the monitor, and Elsa saw what looked like a first person perspective of someone walking around. Elsa was about to question why they were watching this, when the person walked in front of a mirror, and Elsa saw who it was.

Finn

Elsa winced when she saw Finn, he had cuts and a few bruises on his face, his pant leg had blood on it, and Elsa cringed when she saw that he was missing 2 fingers.

"Oh my god, what happened to him!?" Elsa asked with great concern

"Mount Massive Asylum happened to him" Marshall Lee said, while the others nodded in agreement.

Mount Massive? Elsa heard of that place, and from the way Marshall described it, it wouldn't be a place where you wanted to stay at.

"What's he doing THERE?!" Elsa yelled

"Well, Marshall Lee made a bet with him, and he has to spend one night there. " Fionna explained.

Elsa then proceeded to slap Marshall in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Marshall said, while his friends were snickering.

-Mount Massive Asylum-

Finn was starting to go crazy, he's been checking doors for what felt like HOURS now, and he still had yet to find an open door. Now he was in what looked like a sitting room. There were a few chairs, a table, a soda machine, all that stuff.

That was on Finn's left, to his right, he saw a man laying on a metal table, and he had his head in a microwave. Standing by the man was another man, and the only thing normal about him was his face, everything else was mutated beyond belief. Finn slowly walked toward the man, he wasn't sure if he was friendly or hostile, but as soon as he was in front of them, the man's head exploded in the microwave, to the disgust of Finn and his friends, but to the delight of the man. Finn had blood on his face, and he tried hard to get it off.

"Don't you look at us, I love him" The man said, and then he started to devour the now dead mans insides.

Finn was just about ready to puke, but it got worse, the cannibal pulled something out of the dead man's body, it looked like a liver, and he swallowed it whole.

Well, that did it.

Finn ran towards the trash can, and began to puke again, because honestly, who wouldn't.

Elsa had very nearly puked herself, but somehow she managed to hold it back. The others weren't as lucky, and soon enough everyone else was puking.

After that, Finn got back on his feet, and he saw the cannibal still eating the corpse, it made him sick, but at least he wasn't eating HIM. Finn limped his way out the room and continued his quest to find an open door.

After about 5 minutes of failure, Finn FINALLY found an open door, but it didn't bring him where he wanted to go, instead he wound up in a crematorium. Finn mentally slapped himself and started to go towards the exit on the other side of the room. Suddenly, out of NOWHERE, the cannibalistic man barged out of a closed door, making his friends scream.

The man had a buzz saw, and he tried to cut Finn with it, but Finn wouldn't have it, and he used all his strength to keep the buzz saw away from him. Eventually, the cannibal gave up, and he put the buzz saw down, and grabbed Finn by his shirt.

"You stay there, and cook" The man shoved Finn in a large stone oven, then he slammed and locked the door. Immediately the fire started underneath him, and Finn realized that he needed to get out quick, or be burned alive.

Everyone was gripping onto there seats, and Elsa was glaring at Marshall, which made him very uncomfortable.

Finn was looking for a way out, and he looked behind him, he saw a weak looking brick wall. Wasting no time, Finn crawled quickly to the brick wall and immediately started to slam it with his fist. After the 5th punch, the wall started to collapse, and 4 punches later he broke through the wall, and fell on the ground.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"You're lucky" Elsa said sternly, then she looked back at the screen. Marshall calmed down a little, but he knew that he wouldn't be safe from Elsa's wrath if Finn got hurt again, he just hoped that Finn would be more careful now.

Finn got to his feet, and was happy that he got out alive, unfortunately, the cannibal wasn't.

"No, NO, you were mine!" The man yelled, but Finn knew that he wouldn't be able to get to him, so he calmed down.

Finn realized that he still needed to find Father Martin, and he was no closer to finding the exit now then he was an hour ago.

So, Finn limped towards the exit, and began to search for the exit again.

(Sorry for the delay guys, I've been REALLY busy lately, and I bet some of you are wondering why Elsa is here, well I have another fanfic called Frozen Love (great name, I know) that explains that, and I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. )  
> <p>


	7. Outside

Finn was on a losing streak right now, he lost 2 fingers, has a hole in his leg, broke some ribs, and now he almost got burned alive by a cannibal.

Now he had 4 people to worry about in this hospital, and there would probably be more along the way. Worse still, he had yet to find an open door, and with Finn's luck, he probably won't find one anytime soon. Finn groaned, none of this wouldn't even be happening if he hadn't accepted that stupid bet with Marshall in the first place. Finn turned to look at himself in a semi broken mirror. He had cuts and a few bruises on his face, and some blood splatter on his clothes. He and his friends winced when he looked at his missing fingers again.

"Wow, I look terrible" Finn said to himself, but his friends heard him loud and clear. Elsa had glared at Marshall again, which made him nervous.

"I'm gonna be in the hospital for weeks" Finn said to himself

Finn then remembered something very important, or rather, someONE very important.

"Oh man, Elsa's going to kill me" Finn groaned, he never THOUGHT about telling Elsa about his trip to Mount Massive Asylum, and he was sure that Elsa probably found out by now. That made him feel bad, Elsa was probably in hysterics. Finn hated the thought of having Elsa worrying like that , he should of just told her. Now Finn felt guilty.

Elsa shook her head, she wasn't going to kill Finn, Elsa then shot another icy glare at Marshall, she was going to kill Marshall if Finn didn't come back.

Finn was still limping around the hospital, his legs were killing him from all the running around, when he remembered something from earlier. When Dr. Trager was wheeling him to the surgical room, he saw an open exit in front of him and the doctor when they were about to take the elevator. He remembered that it was on the 2nd floor, and right now Finn was on what was probably the 3rd floor. So all Finn had to do was go down a flight of stairs, and he would be free! Simple enough, right?

Finn knew that it would be all but simple, with his luck, he would either be caught by the cannibal or the twins, who were also cannibalistic. Or he worst one yet, the big ugly one who kicked him down an elevator shaft in an attempt to kill him.

Finn began to descend a flight of stairs, hoping that luck would be on his side, and eventually found the thing he was looking for. The exit. It was wide open, it was raining too, but Finn didn't mind that, all he cared about was getting out, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Finn walked slowly toward the exit, he wanted to savor this moment, and when he finally got outside, he was greeted by a gust of cold wind and rain. Again, Finn didn't mind this, because he was finally out of the asylum.

"Ah, fresh air" Finn said to himself

His friends sighed in relief, and Elsa calmed down a little, though she still hated Marshall for sending her boyfriend to that horrible place. Fionna was still nervous, she just couldn't be calm knowing that Finn was still in Mount Massive Asylum, even with Flame Princess holding her hand.

Finn was walking around, the rain soaking him, when he passed a fountain. Finn took a closer look, and it was filled with blood. Finn just shook his head, he was used to seeing these kinds of things by now. His friends on the other hand, weren't so used to it. Finn continued to walk around, he was completely soaked at this point, until he saw a silhouette standing by a curb. Finn was startled, but he walked closer and realized who it was.

Father Martin.

He was holding an umbrella, and Finn was starting to wish HE brought one as well. Father Martin turned to look at Finn, he looked relieved to see him.

"You saw the Wallrider didn't you? You're beginning to understand, but not yet. Even Abraham had to cast his eyes to the ground. But soon, soon. Revelation is at hand"  
>That was all Father Martin had to say, then he walked of in another direction, until Finn couldn't see him anymore.<p>

Finn was surprised and confused at the same time. He was surprised that Father Martin had known had known that Finn had seen, what he had guessed, the Wallrider. And he was confused when Father Martin said he was beginning to understand, but not yet. What did he mean by "not yet"? Did he mean that he wasn't allowed to leave yet? Finn was angered by that thought, why couldn't he leave? He wanted to run as far from this place as possible the moment he set foot in the building. Finn was thinking about running away right now, nothing was stopping him from just walking away, when he realized that there were gargantuan walls not to far from him. Finn walked toward the walls, they were way too high to climb and Finn couldn't find anything to climb up on. Finn angrily kicked the wall with full force, his foot hurt now but he didn't care, and put his back against the wall. Finn sighed, it just wasn't fair, he was never getting out of here. The only other exit Finn knew about was magnetically locked. He couldn't win.

Finn wanted to keep walking, but his legs felt like they were about to break off, so he sat down to rest his legs. Finn thought that he deserved a break from all the madness. After a few minutes of relaxing and catching his breath, Finn got back on his feet and looked around too find a way back inside, much to his displeasure.

Finn limped around the courtyard, a sight that made Elsa wince every time she saw it, and started to make his way up some stairs. He hoped that he would find a door back inside, and if any of them were locked Finn was going to kill someone. Finn immediately found a door, but of course, it was locked. Finn punched the door, hard, and hurt his hand in the process. Finn was just absolutely losing it at this point, he just wanted to go home, and be with his friends, his family, and especially with Elsa. Finn felt his eyes water up, and he wiped them immediately to keep any tears from getting out. Seeing that made Elsa both sad and angry, sad because she hated seeing Finn like this, and angry because this was all Ma Marshall's fault, and hat earned him another glare from her. Elsa promised to herself that if Finn somhow died in Mount Massive Asylum, she would unleash everything she had on Marshall. Elsa would never forgive him if Finn didn't make it back.

Finn thought that things couldn't get any worse, but the moment Finn turned, he saw another silhouette. At first, Finn thought it was Father Martin again, but as the shadow got closer, Finn realized that it wasn't someone he wanted to see.

It was the cannibal, the one who shoved him in an oven to try and cook him, and he had a GIANT steak knife in his hand.

Finn reacted immediately and ran. Unfortunately, the cannibal was faster than him at the moment, because of Finn's leg injury. Finn was worried that the cannibal was going to catch up to him and turn him into mince meat, until he saw another ledge coming his way. Finn didn't even bother to think about it, and he jumped across the ledge and gripped the one across tightly and held on for dear life. Finn turned his head and saw that the cannibal had stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to jump, and scowled menacingly. Eventually the cannibal walked away, and Finn started to breathe normally again. Finn was about to climb up when he heard a snap, that didn't sound good. Finn looked up and saw that the board he was holding onto was breaking. Before Finn could even say "oh no", the board he was holding onto broke, and he fell about 100 feet before he hit the hard concrete below. Finn groaned in pain, and he was pretty sure he heard something snap.

The room had suddenly felt colder, Fionna looked towards Elsa, she was obviously angry, and was gripping the seat. Fionna wanted to comfort her, but right now SHE was trying to stay calm. Elsa tried her best to calm herself down, but she just couldn't stand watching Finn getting hurt. Elsa had shot another menacing glare at Marshall, and ice spikes were starting to form around him, which of course made him increasingly nervous.

Finn was in alot of pain right now, but he somhow managed to get up and get on his feet. Thankfully, he didn't break anything, but his back ached. Finn had saw hat he lande on the side of the building, and conveniently landed next door. Finn walked towards the door, and to his absolute joy, it was open.

So Finn walked in Mount Massive Asylum, and closed the door behind him. 


End file.
